Квесты ведьминского ковена (Daggerfall)
Женщины-колдуньи, собирающиеся на тайные шабаши в глубине лесов — ведьмы залива Илиак не сильно отличаются от земных представлений о Викке. Найти их очень сложно — информация о них практически не встречается, а искать методом тыка и путешествий пешком — труднее, чем иголку в стоге сена. Ведьмы хороши для двух вещей: во-первых, определённый квест, на котором специализируются шабаши, помогает излечиться от ликантропии и вампиризма; во-вторых, в отличие от магов, ведьмы готовы рисковать жизнью и душой при вызове в Нирн Повелителей Даэдра каждый день. И только ведьмы могут вызвать Хирсина, Охотника Даэдр, покровителя ликантропии; на призывы городских колдунов он не откликается. Как только герой придёт в ковен ведьм, нужно поговорите с постоянно изменяющейся фигурой. Появится меню диалога. Пункт «Вызов даэдра» позволит вызвать одного из принцев даэдра (в зависимости от дня) и будет стоить несколько сотен тысяч золота. Единственный способ снизить затраты — выполнить различные квесты (пункт меню «Квест») и поднять репутацию героя у ковена. Также высокая репутация позволит чаще получать квесты. Чтобы отчитаться за выполненный квест, нужно выбрать меню «Поговорить» вместо «Квест». Квесты ковенов ведьм — одни из самых выгодных в игре, так как за выполнение почти каждого из них даётся какой-нибудь магический предмет. Квесты «We would use thee to find a perfidious document circulated by our enemies…» (любая репутация) Нужно забрать предмет из храма (перебив несколько стражников) и вернуть его ковену. «The actually could use thy assistance in a most absurd and yet serious matter…» (любая репутация) Нужно отвести ребёнка домой. По пути на вас нападут несколько фанатиков. За выполнение квеста вы получите кристалл (gem). « have been contacted by the Mages Guild and asked about a special potion, a very sacred formula much desired in …» (любая репутация) Нужно доставить магическое зелье в гильдию магов. Зелье является универсальным лекарством от вампиризма и ликантропии, так что на вас будут нападать оборотни и вампиры. «We have a potential problem I fear. A vampire ancient hateful of witches hath moved into an abandoned castle in our territory…» (любая репутация) Нужно найти и убить древнего вампира. Стандартное исследование подземелий. «Our sister has been in imprisoned. We need someone like thee to rescue her…» (любая репутация) Нужно освободить из плена одну из ведьм. Стандартное исследование подземелий. «Yes, as a matter of fact, thou could help us….We are an isolated coven, viewed with fear and hostility…» (любая репутация) Нужно забрать из указанного места книгу. Постарайтесь избежать стражи. «Thou wouldst help ? Many come to us for aid, and then turn from us…» (репутация между 0 и 9) Нужно доставить браслет указанному человеку. После этого он превратиться в монстра и нападёт на вас. «If thou wisheth the help of the , first thou must help us. Will thou bring us the three ingredients we need to complete our brew…» (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно найти и принести 3 ингредиента из трёх подземелий. Стандартное исследование подземелий, но следите за временем. «Thou art friend to , this we know. But to help thee, a spell must be woven…» (репутация 20 или больше) Нужно принести от указанного человека предмет. За выполнение квеста вы получите 1000 золотых. «…We require a heart of a daedra for our spellcraft but the heart must be recently plucked and by thou…» (репутация между 40 и 49) Нужно убить даэдра. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Категория:Квесты Категория:Квесты (Daggerfall) Категория:Daggerfall Категория:Побочные Квесты (Daggerfall)